Charlie Hesketh
Charlie Hesketh ist ein Schurke aus dem 2014 erschienenen Film Kingsman: The Secret Service ''und der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2017 erschienenen Nachfolger ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Charlie ist ein arroganter Snob, der als einer der potentiellen Rekruten für die Kingsman-Organisation ausgewählt wird. Tatsächlich scheitert er im Test schließlich, wird aber kurz darauf mit seiner Familie von Richmond Valentine zum Überdauern dessen Plans in dessen Bunker eingeladen. Dort kommt es zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Charlie und seinem Rivalen aus dem Training, Eggsy, in deren Verlauf Charlie schwer verwundet wird. Er überlebt den Angriff und verdingt sich seitdem als Handlanger und Leibwächter der Drogenbaronin Poppy Adams. Während dieser Arbeit kommt es zu einer neuen Konfrontation mit Eggsy, in der Charlie getötet wird. Er wurde von Edward Holcroft dargestellt. Biographie Charlie ist ein arroganter junger Mann aus reichem Haus. Nach dem Tod des Kingsman-Agenten Lancelot wird Hesketh von Arthur als neuer Rekrut vorgeschlagen und daher zum Einstellungstest vorgeladen. Training Zusammen mit den anderen potentiellen Rekruten, die alle aus gehobenen Häusern stammen, wird Hesketh in das Kingsman-Hauptquartier gebracht wo plötzlich ein neuer Rekrut, der nicht-adelige Eggsy Unwin hinzutritt. Bevor es zum Gespräch kommen kann, betritt der Kingsman-Agent Merlin den Raum und begrüßt sie zum "Jobinterview". Er verrät, dass nur einer von ihnen letztlich der neue Lancelot werden wird. Er hält nun einen Leichensack hoch, den Charlie identifizieren kann, und trägt ihnen allen auf sich einen Leichensack zu nehmen, seinen Namen und die Addresse eines Angehörigen daraufzuschreiben. Dies dient sowohl als Zeichen, dass den Agenten das Risiko bewusst ist, als auch als Druckmittel falls sie etwas über die Agentur preisgeben sollten. Nachdem Merlin gegangen ist, fragt Charlie oberflächlich wo Eggsy denn bitte herstammt aber Roxie erinnert ihn daran, dass sie ihre Herkunft nicht diskutieren dürfen. Dennoch machen Charlie und seine aristokratischen Freunde keinen Hehl von ihrer Abneigung gegen Eggsy. Schon in der ersten Nacht werden die Rekruten auf die Probe gestellt, als ihr Schlafsaal ohne ankündigung geflutet und versiegelt wird. Während Charlie und die meisten Rekruten versuchen, Sauerstoff durch die Duschrohre zu erhalten, die sie in die Toilette einführen, schlägt Eggsy einen Spiegel ein hinter dem sich ein Raum befindet aus dem Merlin das Ganze beobachtet. Nachdem sie alle in den Nebenraum geflutet wurden, beglückwünscht Merlin Charlie und Roxxie für die Idee mit den Toiletten. Er verrät ihnen aber auch, dass sie alle durchgefallen sind, da sie sich nicht um ihr Team gekümmert haben - eine Rekrutin ist ertrunken. Am nächsten Tag werden die Rekruten beauftragt, sich einen Hundewelpen auszusuchen um den sie sich für den Rest ihres Trainings kümmern sollen. Während das Training voranschreitet, vertieft sich die Rivalität zwischen Eggsy und Charlie immer weiter und eines Nachts spielen Charlie und seine Freunde Eggsy einen Streich und kippen ihm einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht. Charlie wird schließlich zu einem der sechs finalen Rekruten. Einer der finalen Tests ist ein Fallschirmsprung aller sechs Rekruten, bei dem jedoch nicht allen ein funktionsfähiger Fallschirm zugeteilt wurde. Dies erfahren die Rekruten erst in der Luft und versuchen panisch, eine Lösung zu finden. Dank Eggsy können sie aber eine angemessene Lösung finden. Erst am Boden werden sie informiert, dass der fehlende Fallschirm eine Lüge war. Nach dem Fallschirmtest verbleiben nur noch Charlie, Eggsy und Roxy. Ihnen wird schließlich ein finaler Test gegeben - sie werden eine Party in London besuchen und dort eine Zielperson zu finden und zu verführen. Da sie alle drei die selbe Zielperson haben, kommen sie sich alle gegenseitig in die Quere. Zudem werden sie alle von einem Undercover-Kingsman-Agenten betäubt, entführt und - unabhängig voneinander - auf die Gleisen in einem Tunnel der U-Bahn gebunden. Ein Zug nähert sich und der Agent verhört sie nun nach Kingsman sowie dem jeweiligen Agenten, der sie in die Organisation gebracht hat. Dieser Test soll die Loyalität der Kadetten auf die Probe stellen aber Charlie verfällt in Panik und schreit die Informationen sofort heraus. Nachdem Charlie somit durch die Prüfung gefallen ist, entpuppt sich der Foltermeister als niemand anderes als Arthur, der Charlie eine verdammte Enttäuschung nennt. Erschrocken entschuldigt Charlie sich und bittet Arthur, ihn loszuschneiden, aber Arthur gibt zurück dass sich Charlie selbst losschneiden kann. Valentines Bunker Kurz nach seinem Ausscheiden aus dem Training wird Charlies Familie von dem größenwahnsinnigen Philantropisten Richmond Valentine kontaktiert, der die Welt mit einem Aggressionsstrahler beschallen will um die Weltbevölkerung auszudünnen. Eine Gruppe ausgewählrer Reicher wird allerdings von Valentine eingeladen, dieses Chaos in seinem persönlichen Doomsday-Bunker auszusitzen. Die Heskeths nehmen die Einladung an und begeben sich zum Bunker von Valentine. Allerdings wurde ihnen allen ein Mikrochip in den Hals injiziert, der einen Sprengsatz enthält. So kann Valentine seine Gäste im Notfall töten, falls diese seine Pläne verraten wollten. Während sie im Bunker auf die Aktivierung des Signals warten, erkennt Charlie Eggsy, welcher als Kingsman-Agent eingeschleust wurde um Valentine aufzuhalten. Er hält Eggsy ein Messer an die Kehle und befiehlt ihm, langsam aufzustehen. Geschockt fragt Eggsy was Charlie in dem Bunker macht und Charlie antwortet arrogant, dass seine Familie natürlich eingeladen wurde. Nachdem Eggsy auf die Beine gekommen ist, schreit Charlie Valentine zu dass er einen Spion gefasst hat, aber Eggsy nutzt den als Siegelring getarnten Elektroschocker, den er am Finger trägt, rammt ihn Charlie gegen den Hals und schockt ihn somit. Während Charlie geschockt zurückstolpert, schlägt Eggsy ihm ins Gesicht und Charlie stürzt ohnmächtig zu Boden. Kurz darauf kann Merlin sich in Valentines Netzwerk einhacken und die Mikrochips aktivieren, die allen Gästen eingepflanzt wurden. Er detoniert diese, so dass sämtliche von Valentines Gästen sterben. Charlie überlebt lediglich, da sein Implantat durch Eggsys vorherigen Elektroschock beschädigt wurde. Die Explosion sprengt aber dennoch Charlies Arm ab und zerstört seine Stimmbänder. Irgendwann in den nächsten Monaten wird Charlie von dem Drogen-Kartell Golden Circle angeheuert, welches von Poppy Adams geführt wird. Poppy besorgt Charlie High-Tech-Prothesen für seinen Arm und seinen Hals, so dass er als Kämpfer und Handlanger wieder voll einsatzfähig ist. Angriff auf Kingsman Nachdem Eggsy ein Jahr später das Kingsman-Hauptquartier verlässt, steht plötzlich Charlie in einem Hoodie vor ihm. Er zückt eine Pistole und behauptet, dass es doch Ironie ist dass Eggsy nun wie ein Gentleman aussieht und Charlie wie ein Prolet. Er zwingt Eggsy, die Tür seines Taxis zu öffnen, welches in Wahrheit sein persönliches Fahrzeug ist. Eggsy öffnet die Autotür mit seinem Fingerabdruck, packt dann aber Charlie und stößt ihn in den Wagen. Eggsy springt hinterher und befiehlt seinem Fahrer, Vollgas zu geben. Im Auto entwaffnet Eggsy Charlie und liefert sich ein Gefecht mit ihm. Er kann Charlie fast aus dem fahrenden Auto stoßen, dieser kann sich aber letztlich mit seiner neuen High-Tech-Armprothese vom Boden abstoßen und sich wieder ins Auto ziehen. Als Eggsy eine Pistole zieht, wehrt Charlie die Kugeln mit seiner Prothese ab und schleudert Eggsy aus dem Wagen. Er versucht, auf den Computer des Wagens zuzugreifen, allerdings wird Eggsy noch hinter dem Wagen hergezerrt, surft auf der Autotür und kann sich durch den Kofferraum hindurch wieder in das Auto ziehen. Dort versucht er Charlie von hinten zu überrumpeln und mit einer vergifteten Klinge zu töten, Charlie trennt die Klinge aber mit seiner Metallhand ab, die daraufhin im Hals des Fahrers landet und ihn tötet. Das Auto gerät dadurch außer Kontrolle und rast in voller Fahrt in ein Steinhindernis herein. Durch den Aufprall wird Charlie durch die Windschutzscheibe und aus dem Wagen geschleudert, allerdings verankert sich sein Metallarm an einem Sitz des Autos und wird somit abgerissen. Während Eggsy, der sich nun eine Verfolgungsjagd mit Charlies Handlangern durch London liefert, die abgetrennte Hand ignoriert, wird dieser plötzlich reaktiviert und verschafft sich unbemerkt Zugriff auf Eggsys Kingsman-Computer in dem Wagen. So kann Poppy Adams auf sämtliche Kingsman-Daten zugreifen und eine Reihe von Angriffen starten, die sämtliche Kingsman-Agenten außer Eggsy und Merlin töten. Nachdem Poppy die Bestätigung über die erfolgreichen Angriffe erhalten hat, händigt sie Charlie zur Belohnung eine neue Armprothese aus, die noch besser und stärker ist als die vorherige. Konfrontation in Italien Als Eggsy und Merlin sich mit dem amerikanischen Geheimdienst Statesman zusammentun um Hesketh und den Golden Circle zu finden, nutzen sie Charlies Freundin Clara, ein Mitglied des Golden Circles, der Eggsy einen Peilsender unterjubeln kann. Als Clara auch von dem Virus in Poppys Drogen betroffen ist, mit dem Poppy die ganze Welt erpressen will, ruft sie Charlie an und fleht um Hilfe. Charlie trägt ihr auf, das Golden-Circle-Labor in den Bergen von Italien aufzusuchen, wo er sie treffen will um ihr das Gegenmittel zu bringen. Durch den Peilsender erfährt so auch Statesman von dem Labor und Eggsy, sein Mentor Harry und Agent Whiskey machen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Nachdem Clara dort eingetroffen ist, gibt Charlie ihr tatsächlich eine Phiole des Gegengifts, welches sofort zu wirken beginnt. Plötzlich sieht Charlie jedoch, wie Eggsy als Bote getarnt eine Phiole des Gegengifts an sich nimmt. Charlie fragt überrascht, wie um alles in der Welt Eggsy noch am Leben ist. Anhand der Reaktion von Clara erkennt er außerdem, dass Clara Eggsy zu kennen scheint. Während Eggsy und sein Whiskey davonstürmen, stürmt Charlie ihm schimpfend hinterher. Eggsy verriegelt allerdings die Metalltür, so dass Charlie ihm nicht folgen kann. Als er die Tür schließlich öffnen kann, erkennt Charlie wie Eggsy und Whiskey in einer Seilbahn fliehen. Da er ihnen nicht folgen kann, hackt sich Charlie in die Kontrolle der Seilbahn und rotiert diese so schnell, dass die Insassen durch die Zentrifugalkraft an die Wand gedrückt werden und langsam das Bewusstsein verlieren. Allerdings kann Agent Whiskey das Kabel mit seinem Elektro-Lasso das Kabel zerschneiden welches die Seilbahn hält, so dass die Seilbahn den Berghang herabrast und Charlie keinen weiteren Einfluss auf die Flüchtenden nehmen kann. Während er Eggsy und seinen Verbündeten bewaffnete Handlanger hinterherschickt, steigt Charlie in einen Helikopter. Als der Helikopter davonfliegt, ruft Clara Charlie an und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie ihn in Glastonbury mit Eggsy betrogen hat. Charlie antwortet versöhnlich, dass was in Italien geschieht, auch in Italien bleibt. Dann aber sprengt er per Knopfdruck das ganze Labor in die Luft und tötet so alle Menschen darin - einschließlich Clara. Kampf in Poppy Land Während Poppy und Charlie in Poppy Land darauf warten, dass ihre Forderungen erfüllt werden, ertönen plötzlich Schüsse und Poppy erkennt, dass sie angegriffen werden. Die Truppen können aber nicht verhindern, dass Eggsy und Harry Poppy Land stürmen können, Poppys Truppen dezimieren und Poppys Diner stürmen. Poppy befiehlt Charlie daraufhin, mit dem Laptop zu fliehen, der die Drohnen freisetzen kann. Charlie wird von Eggsy verfolgt, wirbelt draußen aber herum und feuert die Faust seiner Prothese auf Eggsy, die an einem Stahlseil befestigt ist und um Eggsy herumwirbelt und ihn an eine Steinsäule fesselt. Charlie zieht die Faust daraufhin zurück, wodurch er Eggsy und die gesamte Säule umreißt. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden Rivalen, in dem beide versuchen, an den Koffer mit dem Laptop zu gelangen. Eggsy kann ihn schließlich an sich reißen und fliehen, aber Charlie verfolgt ihn nun seinerseits. Er nutzt sein Wissen über Poppy Lands Aufbau aus um Eggsy aufzulauern, ihn zu Fall zu bringen und ihn dann mit der Prothese zu packen. Voller Hass rammt Charlie Eggsy mehrfach hart auf den Erdboden. Bevor er Eggsy den Todesstoß verpassen kann, ist aber der Hack vollendet, den Eggsy seit Beginn des Kampfs vorbereitet hat. Eggsy kann so Charlies Arm hacken und ihn somit dazu zwingen, sich selbst ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Nachdem er seinen Spaß mit Charlie hatte, hängt er ihn schließlich mit der Greifhaken-Funktion seines eigenen Arms an einen Baum. Charlie reißt sich aber kurzerhand den Arm ab um Eggsy weiterhin bekämpfen zu können. Um Charlie einen fairen Kampf zu liefern, hält Eggsy seinen rechten Arm auf den Rücken, bevor er weiterkämpft. Charlie stürzt sich auf Eggsy, der ihm aber bei weitem überlegen ist. Eggsy kann Charlie immer weiter zurückdrängen und ihm mehrere Treffer verpassen, wirft Charlie aber schließlich zu Boden und fordert den Zugangscode für den Laptop. Höhnisch behauptet Charlie, dass alleine Poppy den Code kennt. Eggsy antwortet, dass Charlie ihm dann nicht mehr vor Nutzen ist und behauptet fürs Protokoll, dass er mehr Gentleman ist als Charlie es je war. Um Kingsman, Roxxy und all die anderen verlorenen Agenten zu rächen, bricht Eggsy Charlie nun das Genick und tötet seinen Rivalen somit. Galerie CharlieTrifftEggsy.png|Charlie trifft Eggsy CharlieRoxyEggsy.png|Charlie mit Roxy und Eggsy CharlieFlirtversuch.png|Charlie versucht, das Ziel zu verführen CharlieFasstSpion.png|Charlie fasst Eggsy CharlieZurück.png|Eggsy erkennt Charlie wieder CharlieUnfall.png|Charlie wird aus dem Wagen geschleudert CharlieNeuerArm.png|Charlie erhält seinen neuen Arm PoppyCharlieKonzert.png|Charlie und Poppy PoppyCharlieErwischt.png|Charlie und Poppy werden konfrontiert CharlieHängt.png|Eggsy hängt Charlie auf CharlieRappeltAuf.png|Charlie rappelt sich auf CharlieStehtErneut.png|Charlie stellt sich erneut dem Kampf en:Charlie Hesketh pl:Charlie Hesketh Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Tot